Dominance
by DreamP346
Summary: How does one night spent in the middle of nowhere impact their lives 8 years later. Be warned, lots of detailed lemon, but there is a storyline too.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ouran Host Club or any of their characters.

Author's note: This is my first fanfic. All reviews are welcome. I am a scientific writer, so this type of writing is new to me. I am also studying to be a sexologist. I love the lemony stuff, but get frustrated seeing it filled with inaccurate information. So this is my attempt to write a fun story that includes realistic sexual information. Hope you find it both educational and enjoyable.

* * *

><p><em>How did I get myself into this situation?<em> Haruhi looked at the shadow king sitting at the one small table and chair in the room loudly banging away at this laptop. He was clearly irritated and was not making any pretense to hide it.

Suddenly he slammed the laptop shut with a shuddering loud bang probably doing some damage. "What kind of place doesn't have wireless internet! Or for that matter, any internet connectivity at all?"

"I guess a small town in the middle of nowhere like this." Haruhi commented not even remembering the name of the town they were in.

* * *

><p>5 hours ago.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain. I apologize, but due to an earthquake in Tokyo, New Tokyo International Airport has been closed. All flights have been diverted to XXX airport. Please prepare for landing"

Haruhi looked over to her travelling companion. He had been fuming since Sapporo airport when they announced their plane had been cancelled and everybody had been booked on various flights that had any seats available. Of course, the twins pulled out their usual twincest routine and landed some tickets together. Tamaki flirted with the girl at the counter to get the last first class ticket. Honey and Mori were able to get seats on another flight as well. Finally Kyouya and Haruhi were stuck together on one of the last outgoing flights together. Kyouya was about to yell about how an Ootori does not travel this way, when Haruhi coyly pulled him aside and begged that he not make a scene. She was actually glad to get away from the twin's incessant games and Tamaki's constant banter. And although Haruhi had enjoyed this weekend in Sapporo, she was ready to go home.

After some tearful moments with Tamaki throwing a scene to rival the old B movies, all the hosts boarded their separate flights. Kyouya and Haruhi's flight had been the last to depart.

"Damn that Tamaki and his idea to travel commoner style. Why would anybody travel coach when we could have just taken one of our private jets?" He glared over at Haruhi accusatorily as if it was all her fault. "Next time Tamaki proposes a commoner experience, I will ring his neck."

"I'm sorry sempai, but with the earthquake, I don't think they would have even allowed private jets to fly in. I know this is very inconvenient for you, but let's make the best of it. I'm sure XXX will be at interesting town to hang around in for some time.

Three hours later, as their taxi pulled up to the only hotel (or more like motel) in the area, Haruhi regretted her words. This truly was the most boring little town in all of Japan. On their drive over, all they passed were factory building after factory building. However, the look on Kyouya's face when the driver told him there were no Ritzs, Fourseasons or any other star hotel in the area was priceless. Haruhi thought that look was almost worth the aggravation that was to come, almost.

"What do you mean you only have one room available! Isn't this a hotel? Who in their right mind would come stay in this place for the hotel to be full. Do you even know who I am?"

The front desk man gave Kyouya a blank look. He obviously didn't care who this spoilt rich brat was. The earthquake in Tokyo had diverted a large number of flights to this town and for the first time in 15 years, his hotel was booked. He didn't see the point in catering to his customers because none of them would ever be back again.

"Do you want the room or not? Because I'm sure there's going to be somebody else looking for a room tonight that would be more than happy to take the room," he said with a sneer as he dangled the key in front of Kyouya's face. Kyuoyo quickly snatched the key as he flung his gold card at the man. "Sorry, we only take cash."

"What!" Kyouya looked like he was ready to lung over the front desk and attack the man. Fortunately for the hotel owner, Haruhi quickly pulled out her wallet and placed the required cash on the desk. "We'll pay cash." She said pulling Kyouya away before he actually did hurt the man.

Half an out latter, Haruhi had walked out of the small shower in the room they had to share, to witness the furious shadow king take out his frustrations on his laptop. "Would you like to take the bed or the couch?" she asked while rubbing her wet hair with a towel.

Kyouya, completely ignoring her, walked over to the mini bar, opened it, and pulled out a bottle of sake. "At least this hotel has a mini bar. Thank goddess because I really do think I would have completely lost it if it didn't."

"Um, sempai, you sure you should be drinking?"

"Haruhi, I am 18 years old and completely capable of having an alcoholic beverage. And I do believe it is a rite of passage for all commoner teenagers to get drunk, at least once, is it not?" He unscrewed the bottle and poured the clear liquid into 2 cups. Placing the 2 cups on the table, he sat down and gestured for Haruhi to do the same. "And it wouldn't be polite to drink alone, now would it."

Haruhi contemplated correcting him on his opinion of commoners, but thought it wise not to further aggravate the shadow king by pointing out his mistakes. And anyway, Haruhi had never drank before, besides for a few sips of wine her father would occasionally let her have out of his glass. She lifted up the sake to her lips and took a small sip of the burning liquid which tasted like bitter flames as it went down her throat.

"That's because it's cheap sake," said Kyouya as he downed the entire cup in one gulp. "Good stuff goes down smooth without the after taste. But I guess we'll just have to do with this commoner stuff tonight."

"You know sempai, I am tired of your derogatory comments about commoners. If it wasn't for this "commoner" hotel, we would be out on the streets right now, and you know what, I am a commoner." With those words, she chugged the sake, instantly regretting it as it burned all the way down to her belly.

Kyouya refilled both their glasses. "Just Kyouya. I think we are good enough friends to drop the honorific."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An hour later the sake bottle was empty as the two teenagers sat on the bed side-by-side leaning against the headboard. They had been talking the whole time while drinking. At first, it was mostly Haruhi finally letting out all her frustrations about being treated differently just because she wasn't born into money, but then it had moved to more personal stuff. Haruhi had to admit that she had learned more about Kyouya in that one hour than in the year and a half she had known him. She liked this little bonding experience with him, even though it probably had aggravated Kyouya to his limits to be in this situation.

Haruhi was also definitely feeling the sake, although she wouldn't label it as drunk. She felt relaxed and content at that moment, although her cheeks looked a little flushed. She looked over to Kyouya who was his calm and cool self. _Maybe the demon lord is incapable of getting intoxicated,_ she thought.

"I feel a little tipsy," remarked Kyouya, as if reading her questioning thoughts. "I've never really gotten drunk, but this is definitely as close as I've ever gotten."

"What!" Haruhi looked over to the shadow king sitting next to her. "I would have thought rich bastards like you didn't have anything better to do than get drunk all the time." _Ops, did I really say that?_

"There's a lot I haven't done Haruhi. I guess I have been too busy trying to prove to my father that I am worthy of inheriting the Ootori fortune. Most boys my age are focused on dating, kissing a girl, going steady, even sex. I've never had time to think about those things. I just assumed they were never meant for me."

"What! Don't tell me you've never kissed a girl, especially with all those fan girls hovering around you. Even I've kissed a girl. Granted it wasn't a real kiss and Tamaki sempai pushed me into it, but it still was a kiss?" Haruhi wasn't sure if he was just pulling her leg or if he truly was serious. It wasn't like Kyouya to open up so much, but I guess alcohol can do that to a person.

"Nope. At least not a real one. Those fan girls are irritating nuisances. If it wasn't for the profit margins, I would ban them from ever talking to me again. I would want to kiss somebody I actually enjoyed being around." He looked at Haruhi with a saddened expression she had never seen before. Almost like a lost puppy that wanted to be petted.

For some inexplicable reason, Haruhi leaned into him and placed a soft and gentle kiss on his lips. It only lasted a second of two, but it felt sweet and wet like nothing Kyouya had imaged before. Leaning back she tilted her head to the side and gave him one of her natural smiles. "I guess now you can say you kissed a girl that you like being around…at least I hope you like being around me."

It took Kyouya a few seconds to register what had happened. Here he was sitting partially intoxicated with a girl who was also partially intoxicated on a bed. Next thing Haruhi knew, she was abruptly pulled into Kyouya's chest as he slammed his lips on hers. This time the kiss wasn't so pure and soft. It was full of fire and burned Haruhi's lips as she felt his sloppy kisses trying to engulf her mouth. He pulled her into his chest so hard that it knocked the breath out of her. Haruhi wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. She had never been kissed this passionately before. She wasn't sure what Kyouya was doing either. Closing her eyes, she imaged her favorite romantic movie and wrapped her arms about Kyouya's neck. She felt like he was trying to devour her mouth. Something about the way he was doing it didn't quite look like the movies and it was quite sloppy, but she liked the feeling of his chest next to hers and the ways he was holding her tightly.

They had been kissing for several minutes and Kyouya's hand had been roaming Haruhi's body like he was on a mission to touch every inch of her body. He was very aware of the fact that she had responded positively to his touch, often giggling when he reached a ticklish spot. She even had let out a soft, almost inaudible moan when he rubbed his palm other her covered breasts. Kyouya rolled her over so she was now on her back and he was hovering over her. Déjà vu. Removing his hand from her back, he moved it slowly to her neck and unbuttoned the top button of her pajamas. Waiting for a sign of resistance, Kyouko broke the kiss and looked into Haruhi's eyes. "I've also never touched a women's breasts." He slowly started to unbutton the next button and then the next, never breaking the eye contact. There was no fear or rejection in her eyes. They were just looking at him. Looking at the person he was.

All the buttons were undone as he slowly pushed the pajama top aside revealing one bra covered breast. Hesitantly he placed a hand over it. Still no resistance. Gently massaging it, he could feel her nipples harden under his touch. He wanted to touch them directly. No clothes between them. Pulling the bra cup down, he released a glorious breast that looked like it had swelled and increased in size. It was so beautiful with pink nipples that were just inviting him to touch them. Before he even realized what he was doing, he leaned down and took the nipple in his mouth sucking gently.

Haruhi let out a sudden cry that sounded like a startled animal.

Kyouya jumped back, shocked by his ungentlemanly behavior. "Oh Haruhi, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to overstep our friendship. I just got carried away in the moment. It must be the alcohol. I am so sorry. I'll go sleep in the couch. I am so so…" He was mumbling apology after apology and babbling like the buffoon Tamaki usually acted like.

As he was about to get up, he suddenly felt a delicate set of fingers wrap around his neck pulling him down. Once again they were looking into each other's eyes. Haruhi thought how beautiful they looked without his glasses and without the usual wall he always had around people.

"Kyouya," he noticed the lack of any honorific. "Its OK. I was just shocked. That just felt…nice." She pulled him in for another long kiss. "There is a lot I haven't done either that I would like to do."

Kyouya smirked at that remark and quickly leaned forward to kiss those soft lips again. In their haste, they bumped their noses. Haruhi let out a girlish giggle, something Kyouya had never heard from her before. It was nice to see her acting so girly, it just made him want her more.

_Oh my goddess, what am I thinking about. Haruhi is just a friend. _Kyouya thought as he looked down at the giggling girl. However, he couldn't deny the fact he really liked the situation he was currently in. _I really shouldn't do this, _as he leaned in to silence her with a kiss. This time, one that didn't land with them bumping their noses. He also couldn't help but think that he was taking advantage of an intoxicated girl. _She did encourage me on so she obviously wanted this was well... My god, why am I thinking so much. I have a willing, beautiful girl in my arms and once again I am analyzing the situation to death._

With a determined mind, he wrapped his arms around her back and started fidgeting for the bra clasps. _OK, in the movies they make it seem so simple. The hero always has the heroine's bra off in half a second. Why is this so hard? Come on, I am an Ootori, first in my class. Why is a simple bra clasp challenging me!_

More giggles. "The hook is in the front." Haruhi sat up and with one hand, undid the bra clasp in the front freeing her swollen breasts.

Kyouya looked a little annoyed. How was he supposed to know that these things could hook up from various directions? The anger was only momentary as he saw two beautiful breasts staring him in the face. "Haruhi, where have you been hiding those beauties? I am pretty observant and even I didn't notice you had some hoo... you were so endowed." Haruhi contemplated explaining to him that women's breast swelled when they were aroused, but that would have been too embarrassing. So she just giggled again. _Oh lord, I sound like one of those crazy fangirls. What has gotten into me._

Trying to take control of the situation, she started taking off her pajama shirt. She looked at Kyouko who was sitting there with his tongue hanging out. It was exciting to be seen as a desirable woman by one of the most sought after men in Ouran. This was a new sensation she had never experienced before. "Why don't you take your clothes off." Haruhi instructed. Boy she could be bossy in the bedroom. Kyouya complied pulling off his own clothes. Haruhi stripped down to her panties, crawled under the covers and then took off the last piece of clothing on her body.

Kyouya watched her with such amazement. This woman was so confident in everything she did. He, on the other hand, was as nervous as could be, although he hid it well. _Isn't the woman the one supposed to be nervous in these situations, _he though as he went over to his suitcase to grab a condom. Thank goodness he was always prepared. At least he knew how to put one of these things on correctly which was more than most boys his age knew how to do properly.

Slipping the condom on, he stood at the foot of the bed letting Haruhi get a good view of his entire body. More giggles. "Oh, what do you think is so funny?"

"It's just that I've never seen a naked man before. And well, I didn't think I would find it so handsome."

Kyouya wanted to ask her if the "it" she was referring to was his body or his erection. Either answer would stroke his ego, so there was no point. Instead he crawled under the blanket and grabbed the warm, soft and naked body under the sheets and kissed her shoulders.

Suddenly Kyouya felt a pang of guilt and thoughts of Tamaki flashed through his head. "Haruhi, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I know losing your virginity is a big deal for girls and I don't…"

He was quite rudely interrupted by Haruhi, "Why is it that men place such a value on a woman's virginity. You don't hear the same about a guy. We are being smart about this, we are using protection. It seems pretty clear you want this," she was referring to the hard-on rubbing against her thigh, "and I want this. So why can't we just be adults about this and have a little fun."

She reached her hand down and gave his erection a hard squeeze making him see stars for a few seconds. Seeing the reaction on his face, she actually smirked.

"Technically, at 17, you're not an adult yet." It was like Kyouya had to have the last line. But Haruhi was not going to let him win this battle. Once again she gave his erection a hard squeeze to which Kyouya responded by sucking on her neck. Although he didn't see what was so fun about sucking on the neck, he wanted to leave a mark to remind her of their time together albeit it would only last a few days. This was at first rewarded with a soft startled moan which encouraged Kyouya to suck harder. Being new to this game, he was a little too aggressive because Haruhi suddenly let out a painful yelp. "That's too hard."

"I'm sorry Haruhi. How's this?" He started places soft wet kiss along her neck, moving up to her chin, her cheek, nose, and forehead. He could feel her relax under him and continued his kisses now moving down slowly reaching her breasts. He wanted to stick his face between them and just rub his face with them, but he restrained himself. He wasn't sure she would appreciate him using her breasts like a wash cloth. Instead he moved to her niples and slowly started sucking on them gently. He may not have been experienced in these matters, but he had seen a few porn videos online and although he was aware they were probably over exaggerated acting, there were a few things he learned from them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haruhi had been acting very confident, but there was actually a whirlwind of emotions flooding her. _What am I doing? Am I taking sex too lightly? I mean I hate the double standard between men and women when it comes to sex. We are supposed to be these demure women who must save ourselves for our wedding nights while men are highfying each other over their conquests. Wow! Is this just me trying to rebel against social stereotypes. And what am I doing with a friend. OK, I have been interested in sex for a while and Kyouya is the most logical person who wouldn't think of this beyond some experimentation. At least I don't think he will. And…"_

She was abruptly yanked out of her thoughts when she felt a warm and wet tongue on her breast. The sensation sent shivers down her spine and she looked down to see Kyouya on her breast, sucking on it like it was the most delicious lollypop ever. Oh God, this was like nothing she had experienced before and all her doubts went out the window as she delighted in watching Kyouya with his eyes closed, just enjoying her body.

It was kind of weird to be watching him like this, almost like spying on a private moment, but it made the sensations he was creating just the more intense. Suddenly he opened his eye and looked up at her. "Delicious," he said with a smile. A real genuine smile that she couldn't remember seeing on him before. Haruhi could feel herself blush.

Kyouya moved back up towards her face and placed his arms along her sides to help keep his weight off of her. "Is that a blush I see on your face? Well, that is quite out of character for you. However, I must admit I like it." He was starting to feel more confident. "Haruhi, you know you look quite adorable when you blush."

Haruhi closed her eyes as if trying to will herself not to blush. She didn't like how her body was reacting beyond her control. Kyouya took the opportunity to kiss her again, trying not to be so slobbery as before. If anything, he was a fast learner, and Haruhi was certainly noticing that. His actions were slowly dissolving any self control she had. His wet and soft kisses, his fingers running along her side, the way he took breaks from kissing her to just inhale her smell, and most of all, the feel of his skin against her's was intoxicating. The effects of the alcohol had dissipated by this time, but now a new drug was overwhelming her senses. The situation had started with her in control and Kyouya uncertainly following suit. However, their roles had quickly reserved as she found herself just giving in to the pleasure of his actions.

_Should I be doing something back? Doesn't feel fair that I just lay back and let him do all the work, but it just feels so good. I don't want it to stop._ She slipped her hand down between them to grab his hard erection giving it a very gentle squeeze. As he was a good feet taller than her, she had to shimmy her way down a bit to be able to reach her target. She heard him gasp, although she wasn't sure if it was a signal of pleasure or pain.

"Is that too hard? I'm afraid you're going to have to give me some direction on what to do because I haven't handled one of these before."

"Actually that was just right. Can you just hold it. Your hands feel really good."

After a few seconds, which felt like minutes to Haruhi, she started to feel impatient. Kyouya was just holding still with his eyes closed. She decided to be a little adventurous and gave it a quick hard squeeze. Kyouya's eyes shot open. "Oh, you little minx! I'm going to make you pay for that."

Haruhi knew she was in trouble if she didn't act quickly. Giving his hard penis another hard squeeze, she took her other hand and gently started massaging his balls. She could hear Kyouya growl and whatever he had intended to do was quickly forgotten. This time, Haruhi was the one who smirked. This was a game she could get used to.

After a few minutes of fooling around like this, Kyouyo returned to his more serious tone. "Haruhi, can I touch you?"

This was quite polite of Kyouya to ask considering Haruhi had literally taken the situation into her hands without asking for permission. He moved his hand down between her thighs reaching her soft tuft of hair. Smirking at her he said, "I notice you don't shave." He was only trying to tease her, but Haruhi being the dense individual she was, took this as an insult.

"Well, if you think I am going to shave just to satisfy porn obsessed men's idea of what a woman should or should not do, you are sadly mistaken. You know, 20 years ago, women did not shave at all. It's just a recent phenomenon propagated by men who watch porn. Do you know, the only reason whose women are so groomed is because it's easier to video a clean shaven vulva versus a natural one?"

Kyouya waited patiently for her to finish her rant. "Is everything we do tonight going to lead into an educational lecture about gender issues? If so, I am going to have to find some creative ways to silence you."

Silence.

"Now, just like you asked for my guidance earlier, I'm going to have to ask you for your assistance guiding me. Although I am pretty proficient in everything that can be learned about the female physiology in books, educational texts sadly do not mention the clit. I think I may need your help locating it." While he was saying this, his hand had already been exploring the intricate anatomy of his lover's vulva, feeling his way around what was an area he had never touched before.

As his fingers passed over a swollen nub, Haruhi's eye widened as she tried to muffle a gasp that clearly signaled he had found his desired target. He tried to recreate his actions to get the same response, but somehow he just wasn't able to replicate that reaction he had seen once from Haruhi. She was, however, moaning softy with her eyes closed. His ministration was getting her wet and he could feel her entire vulva swell.

Kyouya could also feel himself harden to a point it was actually hurting. At this slow pace, he was bound to give himself blue balls.

"Haruhi," he was looking into her eyes again. "I'm asking as a friend, not a man with judgmental values about women and sex. Are you sure about this? I won't feel hurt if you want to stop." _Although my balls will hurt like hell. _He added to himself.

Haruhi answered by pulling him down for another deep kiss and seductively whispered into his ear. "If you make me wait any longer, the pain I'll inflict on you will be nothing compared to the blue balls you are developing."

Kyouya grabbed his penis and positioned it at her entrance. He hesitantly pushed forward expecting to slide right in like a Q-tip into the ear. Instead he was met with resistance as Haruhi's tight vagina walls remained unwavering to this foreign intrusion. He looked down at Haruhi. For the first time, he sensed nervousness from her, but not pain. With a determined quick trust, he pushed all the way in. Haruhi let out a slight cry.

"Are you OK?" Kyouya cupped her cheek and gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Haruhi let out a nervous giggle. "Yes. It just feels…I don't know… strange."

"Does it hurt?"

"No, but can you just go a little slow until I get used to this sensation."

Kyouya pulled out an inch, afraid if he pulled out too much, he would completely pull out of her, and then slowly pushed back in. His arms were starting to get tired of holding himself up, so he slowly lowered himself on to the soft body underneath him, trying to find a slow and steady pace to his movements. With each trust, he was getting more confident and pulling out further and faster. Lord this felt good. A million time better than jerking off in the shower in the mornings.

By this time, he had forgotten about the girl underneath him and was lost in his own pleasure. Haruhi couldn't see his face as he had buried it in the crook of her neck, but she could hear him grunting. Never in her wildest dreams had she imaged the calm and composed shadow king grunting and sweating in a most indecent fashion like this. The thought made her smile. She wrapped her arms around his back, feeling his lean body against her chest. She wanted to pull him closer, if that was even possible, melding their bodies together in this moment. His movements were getting faster, but she felt something was missing. As much as she was enjoying his body contact, there was something missing. She felt full, but empty at the same time. Was she doing something wrong? She wanted to move with his motions, but the weight of his body prevented her from doing anything beyond just laying there.

Haruhi slowly started feeling her body heat up and she had this inexplicable urge to start taking deep breathes. She didn't realize that she had opened her mouth and was breathing heavy. Closing her eyes, she tried to let her body go with these strange sensations that were overwhelming her body. But just as she was beginning to enjoy the feeling, she felt Kyouya tense up and quiver as he finally let out an animalistic sound and shuddered into an orgasm.

_What was that, like a minute, maybe two? Maybe we should try another round. I just feel there should have been something more. More fireworks, more magic, more of something! Or maybe I have just been reading too many of my father's romance books. _Haruhi thought, feeling unwhelmed by the whole experience.

"Kyouya?" The boy almost seemed like he had passed out on top of her. "Are you OK?"

"Isn't that a question I should be asking you?" He answered slowly raising himself up and carefully pulling out of her while holding the base of the condom. He walked into the bathroom to get rid of the condom and clean up. A few minutes later, he walked out with a towel and handed it to Haruhi who gracefully started wiping away the wetness between her legs.

He quickly pulled on his pajamas as Haruhi did the same and slipped back into the bed. Laying on his back with his hands laced behind his head, he looked at nothing in particular on the ceiling. Haruhi lay on her side with her back faced to him. They had not said anything to each other.

Haruhi turned around with a determined looked, "Kyouya, I…" she looked at him to notice he was fast asleep. She rolled over to her own side and closed her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kyouya woke up with the blurry vision that was his normal routine. The morning sunlight was flooding the room since all the curtains had been drawn open. The bed he was in was obviously not his usual soft mattress and it hurt his back. He was not in a good mood. Looking over to the blurry figure in the corner sitting at the table, he just grunted.

"Good morning sempai," said a very cheerful voice.

Crawling out of the bed, he stumbled towards the bathroom, making his way through the blur that was his world without his glasses.

Haruhi heard the shower go on. _I guess I know why they call him the low blood pressure demon lord now. _

An hour later Kyouya exited the bathroom looking the cool, refined self that he usually was. He walked over to the night stand to grab his glasses that he had left the night before.

"What's with the 'sempai'?" His back was still facing her.

"Oh, I guess just habit. Anyway, I talked to Tamaki sempai this morning." Kyouya stiffen at the name, although Haruhi didn't notice. "Hope you don't mind me using your cell phone. All the other hosts got back to Tokyo last night before the earthquake shut down the airport. They are all safe. But Tamaki sempai was really worried about us and made arrangements for his private jet to come get us. The pilot should be calling us as soon as he lands which should be within the hour."

Kyouya turned around and noted that the room had been cleaned up. There were no traces of last night's sake drinking or any other activities. Typical Haruhi to keep everything so clean. She sounded like her usual efficient self, as if nothing had happened last night. She was sitting in the chair reading a book. Kyouya looked at the wall clock that said it was close to 12noon.

"What time did you get up?" It was like both of them were trying to avoiding the 700 lb gorilla in the room.

"I think it was 7am. Since I assumed you wouldn't be getting up soon, I thought I would get some school work done." Just like Haruhi to bring homework with her on vacation.

"What are you reading?"

"Just my English class book assignment. It's called _Lady Chatterley's Lovers _(see author notes below)_._ I really like this book although it's quite risqué. I can't believe our teacher got this approved by the school board. By the way, I made some tea. Would you like me to pour you some?"

"That would be very nice."

Both of them sat quietly amidst the heavy atmosphere that was surrounding them sipping their tea, waiting for the pilot to call so they could get out of this town.

"Haruhi," "Kyouya," they both blurted out at the same time.

"Ladies first," said Kyouya, coolly taking another sip of his tea.

Haruhi paused for a moment. She didn't think this would be so hard, but for once, she was having difficulty getting the words out of her throat. "About last night…sempai," There was that damn word again. "I truly value your friendship. You are probably the most logical and practical person I know. So I hope this will not impact our friendship negatively. After all, I do believe we are good enough friends and we are both mature enough not to let something like some teenage curiosity damage our relationship? Don't you agree?"

Haruhi wasn't sure what Kyouya was thinking. He was doing a good job hiding behind those glasses of his. The silence was almost deafening until it was broken by the ringing of the cell phone. Kyouya coolly picked it up.

"Yes…we will be right there in 30 minutes." Looking at Haruhi. "That was the pilot, we better get going."

An hour later they were both on Tamaki's private jet on their way back to Tokyo acting like nothing had changed.

* * *

><p>It had been a few weeks after that incident and the host club was running on its usual schedule. Tamaki flaunted his excruciating experience travelling commoner style and how he had rescued Kyouya and Haruhi from a desolate village that was so uncivilized that they didn't even have a Ritz. The girls always gasped at this last announcement like it was the most unbelievable thing ever. Haruhi would just role her eyes and Kyouya could almost swear he saw her mouth "rich bastards" under her breath.<p>

Haruhi wasn't sure, but on occassion she thought she caught a glimpse of Kyouya staring at her. But with those glasses of his, it was difficult to tell. He hadn't been acting any differently. He was his cool and suave self, always calculating profits. The fangirls hovered around him with their high pitched giggles which he always very gentlemanly graced with a cool smile. If it wasn't for what he told Haruhi, she wouldn't have believed he was so repulsed by them.

Both of them treated each other with the same behavior as before. Haruhi continued to address him as "sempai" and Kyouya continues to remind her of her debt. But within that cool exterior, Kyouya was burning inside. He couldn't believe this commoner was driving him insane. How could she just act like they had not shared this special moment together? She was making him loose control and for some strange reason, he enjoyed this slow, torturous madness. He often found himself day dreaming of her soft breasts and the way she moaned when he sucked on them. Almost each morning, he was jerking off in the shower thinking about that night. This was not the behavior an Ootori displayed. Each time the twins wrapped their arms around her waist or Tamahi forced one of this bone crushing hugs on her, he had to restrain himself from leaping over to them and punching them in the face. This was not good. He needed to snap out of this before he truly did lose his mind.

He finally resolved to tell her how he felt, but then the host club was in trouble. Tamaki's grandmother was causing him problems, Kyouya was zipping off to France, Tamaki was being reunited with his mother, and Haruhi was admitting she had feelings for Tamaki. Next thing he knew, Haruhi and Tamaki were a couple and all the hosts were jetting off to the US.

* * *

><p>Author notes: <em>Lady Chatterley's Lovers <em>is a book by D. H. Lawrence that explores the heroin's self exploration of her sexuality. She eventually has a relationship with a man from a lower social class than herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Haruhi walked into the swank looking restaurant. _A few drinks in this place is probably more than my entire week's pay. Damn rich bastards. Only they would think of this as a casual place. Why am I not surprised._ Luckily she had come directly from work so was still in her dress pants and a nice white shirt. Over the years, she kept her hair short, but it was considerably more stylish now although she still refused to wear make-up. She didn't see the point: if she wanted to be respected for her work, why did she have to paint herself like an artificial doll. The only accessory she ever wore was a pair for tiny diamond earrings that her father had given her mother when Haruhi was born. Ranka gave them to Haruhi when she graduated college.

Goodness, how long had it been since all the hosts had gotten together like this. Over the years, they had tried to stay in touch but had drifted apart slowly. The one year scholarship to the US high school was followed by a full scholarship to Dartmouth, and then a Fulbright scholarship to study environmental law at Columbia. When she had gotten that amazing financial aid package from Dartmouth, Ranka had known he would not see much of his daughter. So he had ended up moving to New York as a "visiting Okama". He had actually made quiet a name for himself at the drag places in New York City's West Village. He was the authentic Japanese drag queen.

With her father in the US as well, and the income, or more precisely the lack of income, of a student, visiting Japan had been near impossible. She had only been back once during the past 8 years. Back then, the entire host club had gotten together, although even then, she could sense they were slowly drifting apart. The relationship with Tamaki had lasted only 6 months before they both realized they were two very different people. And although they had been able to remain friends, it just hadn't been quiet the same afterwards. Sometimes she wondered if that breakup had been the catalyst to the host club falling apart.

They all had tried to stay in touch with phone calls and emails. Over time, those calls got fewer and fewer as each of the hosts' own lives where moving in different directions. In the last three years, the twins where the only ones who continued to make an effort to stay in touch. Haruhi had video chatted with them regularly every month along with emails in between. They made a point of keeping her informed of what everybody was doing. They actually had even flown over to see her several times although it was probably a business/pleasure trip.

All throughout their college years, they had modeled very successfully. The western magazines had devoured their whole twincest routine and made them instant celebrities. After graduating, they had teamed up with their mother, devoting more time to the business of fashion and had made the Hitachiin brands one of the most exclusive items on the runways of Milan. They had even managed to find twin girl friends who were just as warped as they were. Hikaru claimed they all shared the same bed, although Haruhi was only half sure it was an act. She didn't want to think about the twin's sex life. It was just too twisted.

Today they were meeting to celebrate Tamaki's engagement as well as to welcome Haruhi back to Japan. Who would have thought Tamaki would be the first one to settle down. Everybody had pegged him as the player. However, that had become Honey's forte. He was a darling of US Magazine with tales of his latest flings sullying the pages each month. There had been models and heiresses, some stewardess, beauty queens and even an ambassador. It was difficult to keep track of his girlfriends. At 27 years old, he barely looked 18. Maybe that was his charm that women kept falling for.

Mori on the other hand had only been linked with one girl. She had broken his heart and he had never dated anybody seriously after her. That was six years ago. Maybe he just hadn't met the right girl, or for that matter, the right guy. Who knows.

Both Honey and Mori worked doing some type of high tech weapons development for the government. It was all very confidential and they never spoke about it.

Kyouya was another one that did not make the dating pages much. He had been named People magazine's 10 most eligible bachelors 3 years in a row. After finishing an expedited bachelors plus MBA program in three years, he had given up trying to be the Ootori heir to pursue his own fortunes. Now he was one of the richest men in Japan. Definitely the richest under the age of 30.

Of all the hosts, Kyouya had been the one that had slipped out of Haruhi's life the quickest. Most likely he was too busy expanding his business to waste time in frivolous relationships with friends half way across the world.

As Haruhi walked into the restaurant, the hostess approached her. "Ms. Fujioka?" Haruhi nodded. "This way please. Your party is waiting for you." She lead her past the main dining hall to a private room that overlooked the rest of the bar. Sliding the door back, she stepped aside to let Haruhi in.

There, in their "casual" wear, which consisted of custom made suits tailored in Italy, sat six of the most handsome men in all of Japan. "Haruhi!" Yelled Tamaki, throwing himself at Haruhi and immediately gripping her in a death hug. "Hey, hey, that's our toy," yelled the twins. They had changed, but stayed so much the same. Although they dressed differently and styled their hair differently, they still looked exactly the same. Once again Mori gently picked up Haruhi and saved her from the clutches of Tamaki. "Oh Haruhi, you look so beautiful. Please join us for some cake," motioned Honey from behind Mori. It was like nothing had changed. Eight years dissolved away and it felt like they were all back at Ouran, discussing their next host club event.

After hugs all around combined with Tamaki's over-the-top dramatic monologue about how Haruhi didn't stay in touch with him, they all sat down to some sake.

"So can you believe it, milord is the first one to get hitched. You know what happens after you get married. You pretty much become boring and turn into your parents." Commented Kaoru. "And also, you stop having sex," added Hikaru.

"I wouldn't be talking much. The way you two have been going on with those Suzuki twins, you will be walking down the aisle next," retorted Tamaki

"I think not. If anybody is going to be walking down the aisle next, it's going to be a certain shadow king." Kaoru looked towards Kyouya with a knowing grin. "Well com'on. Spill the beans. What is she like?"

"Huh! How come nobody told me. Kyouya, what is this about your getting married. You never told me you were seeing somebody." Tamaki looked hurt. Haruhi almost thought he would start growing mushrooms in the corner.

"Well, it's going to be announced tomorrow so I might as well tell you guys now. Saiko Chigami and I just got engaged. And before you start whining about why I didn't tell you I was dating," looking at Tamaki, "we weren't. It's an arranged married. Her family and mine have been friends for a long time. I have known Saiko since we were toddlers. Her family owns one of the largest software companies in Japan and as the only child, she is in line to inherit it all. It only makes sense that we get married."

"Well my friend, I may disagree with your attitude towards marriage, but congratulations. Having a special person in your life is a wonderful thing." Tamaki's words were starting to slur. He was drinking that sake down a little too fast.

"How about you Haruhi? How are things going with you and Derek? Is he coming to the wedding next month?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi smiled one of her natural smiles, "oh, he's fine. You know how it is with long distant relationships. But tell me more about your girlfriends. When do I get to meet them. Ever since you guys started dating them, I don't hear from you as much."

The evening continued to fly by with more stories about what each one had been doing these past several years. Before anybody realized, it was midnight and most of the hosts were fairly wasted.

"Well everybody, it appears you all are legally drunk and it is time to call it a day. I have to fly to Kyoto for a business conference tomorrow so actually need to get going," Kyouya announced. Everybody got up, although most were staggering to the exist. Thankfully, all their limos were lined up in front waiting to take them home. Everybody had left except Kyouya and Haruhi who seemed to be the only ones not inebriated out of their minds.

Kyouya looked at Haruhi, "I know you didn't drink as much as these guys, but I don't think you are in any condition to be driving home."

"You do know I work as an environmental attorney now? Driving a car that adds to my carbon footprint just wouldn't look right. I took the subway here. I'll just take one back. Don't worry about me."

"Haruhi, taking the train by yourself in a half intoxicated state in the middle of the night is not a good idea. Let me give you a ride." Before she could protest, he had pulled her into his limo and they were driving away.

In the limo, Kyouya sat quietly. She wasn't sure if he was staring at her or not. With those glasses, you never knew what he was thinking. Suddenly the limo came to a screeching stop. Haruhi and Kyouya both found themselves being flung to the limo floor with Kyouya landing on top of Haruhi. For a second, they froze looking at each other before reality kicked in and they picked themselves off the floor back to their seats.

"I'm sorry sir," came the voice of Tachibana. "That car just cut me off. The way he's driving, he must be under the influence. I'll call it in."

Ten minutes later, they arrived at Haruhi's apartment complex. She stepped out of the limo and turned around to thank her ride home only to find him climbing out of the limo as well. "What kind of gentleman would I be to not escort you to your apartment at 1am in the morning." Silently they walked to her door. Although they hadn't said much, it was almost like they were trying to tell each other something.

Once they reached the apartment door, Haruhi pulled out her key from her pocket. As she inserted the key into the door, she hesitated for a moment. "You know Kyouya, we really didn't get to talk much tonight or for that matter, over the last few years. Would you like to come inside for some tea?"

Looking at Kyouya, she couldn't really tell what he was thinking. As always, he had that cool exterior wall up. Over the years, it had gotten even more impenetrable. With no emotion in his voice he said, "That would be very nice."

Huruhi opened the door letting Kyouya step into the apartment first. She followed him in and turned around to lock the door. It was an old building and the door was constantly getting stuck. Leaning up against the door with her right shoulder, she pushed the door shut and locked it. But as the door clicked shut, she could feel a warm breath barely making its presence known behind her. Turning around she came face to face with Kyouya hovering over her just inches from her face.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Haruhi leaned back against the door. She felt like her body had been pushed against it although Kyouya had not even touched her. Their bodies were only inches apart and she could smell the green tea mochi they had eaten for dessert on his breath. He was staring into her eyes and for the first time that whole evening, she could actually see into his eyes. They seemed on fire, either with anger or desire, she couldn't tell. When he looked at her like that, it felt like he was digging into her soul.

_What is it with me, sake and Kyouya._ Haruhi could feel her heart beating a mile a minute. She wasn't sure if it was the sake or the way Kyouya was looking at her.

They had been staring at each other for a minute each waiting for the other to make a move. Haruhi slowly turned her eyes away, unable to withstand his piercing gaze.

"Don't turn away from me Haruhi. You're playing a very dangerous game here inviting a guy into your apartment in the middle of the night. If you start this game, you can be sure I will finish it."

Haruhi responded by snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a hungry kiss. She had to admit to herself that she wanted to taste them ever since she saw him tonight. She just wanted to devour his mouth. He was responding back with just as much fervor, slipping his tongue in her mouth. They were tasting each other like it was the most delicious thing ever. Haruhi was moaning into the kiss as she stood on her tip toe to reach his lips. As they both pushed on each other as if they couldn't get enough of the other's lips, they were grabbing on to the other's hair in blind ecstasy. The kiss was animalistic and the hunt was on as each tongue circled its prey.

Haruhi reached down for Kyouya's belt and had started to undo them when he suddenly broke the kiss and shoved her back hard against the wall. He had a wild glint in his eye as he surveyed the petite woman in front of him. She looked stunned, and he liked that he had startled her. Grabbing hold of the front of her shirt, he ripped it open in one violent motion letting buttons fly in every direction. As the patter of the buttons falling on the hard wood floor echoed through the room, he went for a bra cup, yanking it down to release her breast. He didn't waste any time as he took the entire breast in the palm of his hand and squeezed hard. Haruhi took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes and tilted her head back melting into his touch.

To make up for their height difference, Kyouy wrapped his free hand around her back and picked her up, pressing her into his chest and now kissing her at eye level. They were unconsciously moving around the room as if in a slow waltz until they bumped into the kitchen island. Kyouyu flipped her around and pressing up against her from the back, started trailing softer kisses along her neck. He was much gentler now as they were both panting heavily from anticipation. Haruhi snaked her arm to her back and around Kyouyo's neck, pulling him down towards her lips as she tilted her head completely backwards positioning herself to be looking straight up at his face. In this awkward position, their lips met again. This time, Haruhi gently bit down on his upper lip, sucking on it while licking with her tongue.

Kyouya was fidgeting behind her. There was the sound of plastic ripping.

"Always prepared as usual I see."

"I am not looking to make an Ootori heir tonight."

Once he was finished taking care of protection, he started working on Haruhi's pants. Within seconds both her dress pants and while cotton panties were hanging around her ankles. Haruhi felt her breasts being squeezed hard as she let you a little yelp of pain. Next thing she knew, Kyouyo had pushed her flat on the kitchen island.

She had never felt so vulnerable before. Her pants and panties were around her ankles, her shirt ripped open, her breast were hanging out of a bra that had not been unclasped with her body slammed down on the cold granite countertop by a man in a position that could do anything to her. He was taller, stronger and more powerful than her, in all respects, not just physically. He had said he would end this game she had started, and if she changed her mind, he could undoubtedly take her against her will. But Haruhi never feared that from Kyouya, she trusted him fully, and despite his rough behavior tonight, she still felt safe with him.

The next thing Haruhi knew, teeth were biting down on her neck hard enough to leave bruises tomorrow. At the same time she felt a piercing sensation as Kyouya entered her from behind in one swift movement. Although she was very wet, it had been a considerable amount of time since she had intercourse last time and always found the first time after a break a little painful to start off. She braced herself for him to slam back into her again and most likely bring a wave of discomfort. Instead, he completely stopped and started kissing her neck and nibbling on her ear. Haruhi let out a little squeal, delighting in the wet tongue tickling her ear lobe.

There was a giggle, a moan and then a shocked "ump" as a skillful hand had found its way around to her clit, gently massaging it with circular motions. The movement got faster and faster until it was vibrating to a speed matching Haruhi's breath. The woman could feel the sensation building up inside of her wanting to explode under his dexterous ministration. Oh lord, she was close. She needed this. The last time she had had sex was over 6 months ago and it hadn't been accompanied by an orgasm. Actually, most of her sexual encounters had not involved an orgasm. The only time she found that satisfaction was when a man was willing to go down on her which she found was not often. Even then, the guy had to possess a certain amount of skill and knowledge about what he was doing to get her to that state. She had just accepted the fact that like most women, orgasms were not going to be a regular part of her sex life.

That was not to say she didn't enjoy it. She craved the skin contact and hungered for that touch more than anything else. As men weren't inclined to perform oral sex often, she didn't feel obligated to suck her partner out either. She believed all her sexual encounters had been equally giving or non-giving exchanges.

But what she was feeling right now was indescribable. She was holding on to the sides of the kitchen island, bracing herself for a wave of sensations that were overwhelming her. It was getting more and more intense until finally she felt her muscles spasm into a pleasure so intense she thought she forgot to breath. Her muscles tightened and released, tightened and released several times before she felt her muscles had no more strength in them and she had finished her climax.

This whole time, Kyouya had not moved inside of her, although now, he did pull out of her and turn her around. Scooping her limp body in his arms, he started walking towards the closest door in the small apartment. "Um, not that one, it's the bathroom." Pointing to a closed door across the living room, "that one is my bedroom." Kyouya walked over to the closed bedroom door to realize he didn't have enough arms to hold his lady and open the door at the same time. So with a determined kick, he broke the door open and walked in.

"Rich bastard," Haruhi muttered.

Kyouya walked to her bed and threw the cargo he was carrying on to the bed with no delicacy and started taking off his clothes. During this whole time, all he had done was unzip his fly and pull out his penis. Now he was stripping down. Haruhi took this opportunity to wiggle out of her pants and panties that were still dangling around her ankles. She took off the shirt that was no longer wearable on the floor. The bra she left on. _Maybe Kyouya has a thing for leaving the bra on, _she thought to herself. Looking up at Kyouya she noticed he had removed his clothes from the bottom half of his body. And although he was still working on getting the rest of his clothes off, she could see his erect penis standing at attention. Eight years ago, when she had seen him like this, she had been amazed at how big he was. Of course, she didn't really have anything to compare against. Now, after having some more experience with the male anatomy, she realized how average he really was, maybe a little even on the smaller size compared to the past few guys she had been with. _What is it they say, it's not the size of the boat, but the motion of the ocean, _she thought. And how true that had been because Kyouya had just rocked her boat like nobody ever had even come close.

Haruhi shook her head trying to get the image of all the other penis' out of her head. She didn't want to be comparing.

"That outside was for your enjoyment, this is for mine," Kyouya loosened his tie, started unbuttoning his shirt as he got on the bed and moved in between Haruhi's legs. He was on all fours squeezing her breasts again with one had while the other combed through Haruhi's hair, grabbing on gently and tugging it back to give him better access to her neck. Placing a long lick up her neck to her ear, he whispered seductively into her ear. "Haruhi, do you trust me?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"You always have a choice with me Haruhi. Tell me to stop and I will."

Trusting Kyouya was not the issue, but she wasn't quite certain she wanted to play whatever game he had in mind. Agreeing to something without negotiating the details was not her habit. However, nothing about this night had been her usual behavior. Haruhi's response was to dig her nails into his back and scratch down hard, breaking the skin.

"Oh you minx. I'll make you pay for that."

"Do you say that to all the women you screw?" Haruhi had always been blunt, but either her stay in the US or her arousal had make her vocabulary fairly vulgar. By the smirk that appeared on her lover's face, he clearly enjoyed her speaking like this.

"No, just the ones that try to dominate me in the bedroom and have a thing for trying to prove gender doesn't matter." He had taken off his tie and taking hold of Haruhi's hands was tying them to the bed post. "You've had your fun, now I'm going to take mine," with that he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and entered her again. This time he didn't stop there and started to pounding away, thrusting deeper and deeper, plunging into her vagina like a dog in heat.

Haruhi could feel him inside of her and it felt good. Not like when he brought her to orgasm, but still, pretty good. She had climaxed, it was only fair he get to experience the same. His hand in her hair was getting tighter and tighter to the point it started to hurt, yanking her head back for rough kisses or to bite on her neck. She had never experienced this before-total surrender to a man. The idea of aggressive men and women submitting to them repulsed her. She regarded it as a step back for women trying to fight for equality. Yet right now, all she wanted to do was let this man have his way with her. What was it about him that made her willing to relinquish all control to him. She almost felt guilty for the pleasure she was getting in submitting to him.

Suddenly he pulled out and before she could ask why, his lips were on her, sucking on her clit. So much for 'this is for my pleasure'. His mouth was just as skilled as his fingers and Haruhi could feel herself approaching climax again. Just as her muscles began to spasm into a climax, he removed his mouth and quickly penetrated her again, thrusting hard as he felt her muscles contracting around his erection. He could feel Haruhi's heart beating rapidly as her body shuddered into the orgasm. Looking down at her, he could see the almost painful pleasure exuding on her face. Staring at her face, he released into his own orgasm cumming just as Haruhi was coming down from her own high.

Pulling out of her, he untied her hands. "I'll be right back. Are there any extra towels in the bathroom I can use?" Haruhi nodded and Kyouya made his way to the bathroom to dispose of the used condom. A minute later he was back handing Haruhi a towel to wipe herself. They both slipped under the comforter with Kyouya wrapping his naked body behind Haruhi's as they snuggled up together.

"Well that was a lot different than how I remember things."

"I'm not a nervous teenager feeling his way around anymore."

Haruhi thought about all the women who he must have slept with to get this good. As far as she knew, he hadn't dated anybody seriously too long, so she imaged they must have been a bunch of one night stands or maybe even professional women. But would he have put so much effort into pleasing an anonymous woman or a call girl, even a high class geisha?

"Kyouya?" He half mumbled a sleepy acknowledgement to her. "I guess with all the beautiful women you've slept with..."

"There've only been two others beside you." He quickly interrupted her, although his voice was heavy with sleep. "But neither was as beautiful as you."

Haruhi was stunned by that response. She couldn't believe that she was actually more sexually experienced than the men holding her from behind. She wanted to ask him more, but realized from the steady breathing that he was fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Haruhi work up the next morning to a warmth she hadn't felt in a long time. The sun wasn't up yet, so the heat radiating within her bed was a surprising, yet welcome feeling. The comforter slide across her naked body to reveal a hand over her breast that had conveniently placed itself in a position to fondle her breasts whenever it desired. It took a few minutes to remember the events of last night and realize the warm body pressing up against her back was no other than the low blood pressure demon lord himself. He felt warm and soft and HARD! There was no double what was poking her from behind. For a second Haruhi contemplated waking up Kyouya for some morning nookie, but remembered the last time she saw him in the morning; saying he was grumpy was an understatement. Also, just because he had some morning wood, did not necessary mean he was interested in sex.

Wiggling out of his lecherous arms, Haruhi made her way to the bathroom. Even though it was a Saturday, she had to work. Although she remembered Kyouya saying something about a business meetings, she was sure he would be taking his private jet so probably didn't have to rush anywhere yet. After a nice hot shower she stood in front of her fogged up bathroom mirror rubbing the moisture away to stare at her own reflection. There were marks on her neck that would stay for days. Not a problem since all her blouses were button-up shirts.

Rubbing her neck with memories of last night she started making some coffee. This was a habit she picked up while in America. In fact, she had completely stopped drinking tea. She didn't even have any in her apartment. When she invited Kyouya in for tea last night, what was she thinking.

Actually, she knew exactly what she was doing the minute she saw the look in his face when he fell on top of her in the limo. There was that distant look of longing and desire. Or maybe it was just lust ignited by alcohol. _I have to stop getting drunk around Kyouya, _she thought. _Or maybe I should do that more often. _A smirk passed over her face as she thought about the pleasure she experienced from that man. She had orgasmed twice last night, a first for her. But not only that, she had experienced an orgasm while having intercourse. Another first. Wow, it had been a night of records. Even Derek, after all the years together, had not known her body so well to bring her that much pleasure.

Sipping her cup of morning coffee, she opened her front door to pick-up the morning paper. This was the only time in the day she had the chance to actually take her time and peruse the papers before her hectic day would begin. To her surprise, besides the Saturday paper, there was also an unlabelled package waiting at her door. Haruhi picked up both items and walked back into her apartment. Placing the package on the kitchen counter, she took a long sip of her black coffee. Last night had been great and this coffee tasted wonderful in the aftermath of sake induced sex. Lazily she opened the package to find a neatly folded change of clothes that was obviously meant for a certain rich bastard. _Damn, I know he said he hasn't slept around much, but it obviously seems like Tachibana is always prepared for when he decides to stay the night._ The thought of Tachibana knowing what they were up to last night gave her an embarrassed feeling in the pit of her stomach. _Oh well, we are both adults so I don't see the big deal about it._

Haruhi kept playing the actions of last night in her mind. She reached up to her neck where she had noticed visible teeth marks when she looked at herself in the mirror that morning. Kyouya had been so rough, she should have been frightened. She wasn't sure how she felt about the whole being tied up thing. Why did sex have to be a power play and why was it so enjoyable to play that game. She had always prided herself for being in control and never letting a man do anything she didn't want to do. But now she had to admit to herself that there was probably very little she would have said no to last night if Kyouya had asked. Was it the sake or the man that seem to break down her inhibitions?

Now that she was fully sober and thinking clearly, she pondered whether she would let him do that again as she flipped through the newspaper when she suddenly stopped. Something she saw there answered her question. There in the social section was a full color picture of Kyouya standing next to a very beautiful woman with a five karat diamond hanging off her ring finger. Title read, "Japan's most eligible bachelor to tie the software knot." The article went on to describe the beautiful Saiko Chigami, heiress to the largest software company in Japan based in Kyoto, was not only beautiful but smart. She had just graduated from Tokyo University with honors and was gearing up to work for her father's company. The marriage would merge their two companies to form a technology powerhouse. Since the official announcement yesterday, stocks in both companies had already started to sky rocket. This was definitely one of the mergers of the year, if not the decade.

Haruhi took in a slow deep breath and slowly closed the paper. She quietly got dressed without waking up the naked man in the bed and went to work.

* * *

><p>Kyouya woke a few hours later. He instinctively reached to the night stand for his glasses and placed them on his face as he assessed his surroundings. It was a very small room, neat and clean, a Georgia O'Keeffe picture on the wall, a few books on the book shelve, and a biography of Margaret Sanger alongside a picture of Haruhi's mother on the night stand. At the edge of the bed he noticed a pile of men's clothes with a note on top.<p>

Good morning Demon Lord,

Didn't want to wake you up since I know you're not a morning person, but I had to leave. Trying to catch a corporate pollution dumper in the act early Saturday morning. Found this outside my door, I'm guessing they are for you. I left some clean towels in the bathroom for you.

See you at the wedding.

Haruhi

PS, you're paying for my broken door.

Kyouya reread the note. The wedding wasn't for another 4 weeks. Surely Haruhi would want to see him before that. He wanted to talk to her before that but he had to leave for Kyoto this morning to take care of the merger. It was something that could not be put off but he also didn't want to talk to Haruhi over the phone. Maybe he could just call her to set up a meeting. Picking up his pants from the floor, he pulled out his cell phone when it started ringing. Looking at the caller ID he grimaced. "Hello Saiko."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Haruhi sat in the small café with her cup of latte. Another habit picked up while in America. She had a ton of work to do since she and her boss had been able to catch those corporate polluters in the act last week. Videos taken at the site had gone viral on the internet and although it was great publicity, it also created a lot of work for Haruhi. Her evidence was being analyzed by every amateur attorney wanabe including the high paid lawyers the polluting company had hired. Chances were slim they would win, but they had to make the best of it and if not in court, they were determined to win the battle in the media.

So when Haruhi received a text message from Kyouya to meet for lunch, she wasn't too thrilled. There really wasn't much to talk about since he was an engaged man and Haruhi didn't want to belabor the point. She had pretty liberal views on sex, but she doubted this other woman would be too thrilled with her new husband to be sleeping with somebody else. But Haruhi agreed to the meeting because she knew she needed to resolve the situation and move on before they damaged their friendship. It wasn't a good idea to get romantically involved with a friend. She knew that from experience. It was best they end it before it even began. Kyouya was obviously living his dream; his company would be more successful than ever and the profits from this merger/marriage would be greater than anything he had done so far. It probably also wouldn't fare well for her to be linked with a corporate hot shot when more than likely the people she was currently going after were probably Kyouya's contemporaries. She needed to focus on her career right now instead of getting involved with complicated relationships that could impact other people's lives.

It had already been a week since that night and she knew Kyouya had been in Kyoto all this time working on the company merger. More than likely, he was coming here directly from his private jet to meet with Haruhi. _He probably wants to make sure I don't jeopardize this marriage of his,_ thought Haruhi as she unconsciously rubbed her hand against her neck where until a few days ago were marks to remind her of their passionate night together. She had tried to not think about Kyouya, the taste of his lips, the feeling of his bare chest against her breasts, the way he could pick her up with one arm, the way he could make her feel safe, the way he made her want to do things she had never imaged in her wildest dreams. And she definitely did not ever want to drink sake with him again.

The café was a small and quiet place, not at all what Haruhi imaged Kyouya would usually be seen in. Maybe that was the point since he had picked the place. It was unlikely he would be seen by any of his associates or future in-laws here. _Also, no paparazzi if she should throw a fit_, Haruhi contemplated sadly. However it was definitely the type of place Haruhi loved to hang around in. Cheap and out of the usual hustle and bustle. The perfect place to get work done. As Kyouya walked into the café, Haruhi gave him a pleasant wave and one of her natural smiles. He looked tired, like he hadn't slept in days. He hadn't. The merger was taking more time than expected and he had already encountered several unanticipated issues. Besides short breaks to take a shower and change, he hadn't had any time to himself at all. The text he sent to Haruhi had been done in the elevator while jumping from one fire drill to another. He had picked this café because it was a US inspired little commoner place tucked away from the usual rich excesses. He knew Haruhi would like this place, and they had good coffee, another thing he had noticed Haruhi had grown to like.

The way she sat at that table with her work reminded him a lot of that morning 8 years ago when she sat reading Lady Chatterley's Lovers in that small motel. He had thought a lot about that night for the next few years, berating himself for his lack of follow-up and how he lost Haruhi. But he never thought he would be given another chance now. Holding her had brought back all the emotions he had bottled up years ago. Was it even possible to still feel this way about somebody you hadn't seen in years? After all, it had just been a teenage crush, right? Then why was it every time he saw her, he felt like his insides were going to explode. That had been one of the reasons he had severed all contact with her after Ouran. Talking to her, hearing her voice only reminded him of what he could not have. Even after Tamaki and Haruhi broke-up, he knew her too well to jump into a relationship with her ex's best friend. It just seemed less complicated to move on.

But now things had changed. He had had the opportunity to once again hold her in his arms. It had ignited a madness that he was happily falling into. There was something about Haruhi that made him feel like he was losing all control and for some reason he wanted more of that chaos whirling in his emotions. She had been the only woman to ever elicit such a response from him and it was intoxicating. The whole week away from her had been torturous. He had often caught himself day dreaming about lying in bed with her naked instead of paying attention to the old suits in the stuffy boardroom going on and on about the legal matters surrounding the merger. All he wanted to do was inhale the sweet smell of her hair, feel the soft feel of her bare skin, and know that she was his.

"Hi Kyouya, how was Kyoto?" Haruhi did not even get up from her seat but continued sipping her latte. Her companion pulled out the seat opposite her and sat down. Although he did not show it, he was disappointed that she had not even gotten up to give him a hug, let alone a passionate kiss. "Kyoto was fine. Busy. I think I got a total of 12 hours of sleep the whole week. Corporate mergers are such a pain in the rear. All I did was sit around with stuck up old men who wouldn't change their thoughts on how things should be done. Sometimes I wonder how anything gets done. I mean..." Kyouya went on for 15 minutes about his week, letting out all the pent up frustrations he had been feeling. It was just so easy to talk with Haruhi. She never judged him and he felt he didn't have to pretend with her.

"Anyway, enough about my week. I didn't ask you here to vent about my rotten week." At that moment, the waiter came over with Kyouya's tea he had ordered. Kyouya coolly picked it up and took a sip. "Haruhi, I wanted to talk about us and what happened last week."

"Don't worry Kyouya, its fine. I think we are both good friends enough to recognize when a little drunkard craziness got out of hand. And anyway, it's not like we haven't been here before. I respect you as a friend and I think you feel the same way about me. So let's not make this any more awkward than it has to be. We had a good time. We were adults about it. And we are good friends. Let's just think of it as some crazy times before you get hitched. OK?"

"And Derek?"

"Oh Derek. He's fine."

"You're saying he wouldn't have issue with this. With us?"

"Let's just say we have an open relationship. And there isn't an 'us' to have issue with. We're just friends, right."

"Right."

"Anyway, it was really nice seeing you, but I really have to run. Remember that corporate polluter I mentioned, well we caught them in the act and I actually have a press release to get out by the end of the day. I'm sure we'll see each other before the wedding, but if not, I'll see you there. Make sure to bring your beautiful fiancé." With a quick peck on the cheek, Haruhi rushed out the cafe.

As he sat there watching her leave, he realized he had lost her all over again. But can you lose something you never even had. It was clear she didn't see him anything more than a friend. More than likely he had just been a temporary substitute until the man she really desired comes to visit her. And like before, he had let himself fall for her all over again. He stood up slowly with his usual emotionless face. On the table was the empty cup of latte she had been drinking. Picking it up, he slowly traced his fingers along the edge that had so recently touched her lips. This cup had more privileges than he did. In a sudden movement, he hurled the cup across the restaurant, smashing it against the wall into a million tiny pieces. The sound of the breaking cup vibrated across the small café that was now empty. The only person left in the cafe had been the waiter behind the counter who suddenly looked up with a scared expression. Calmly walking over to the counter, Kyouya pulled out his gold card and handed it to the waiter. "Charge whatever you want for the damages."

A minute later, the credit card had been charged and he coolly walked out of the cafe like nothing had happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Haruhi ran out of the little café. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she was sure if she stayed any longer her natural "smile" would not last. She had determined to end things today, but she didn't think it would be so hard. The minute she saw Kyouya walk into the café, she had felt her heart clench. When she saw that exhausted look on his face, she had wanted to just take him into her arms and rub the stress out of his shoulders.

How did a one night stand become so complicated? She couldn't have feelings for Kyouya. It was impossible. They hadn't talked to each other in three years. Except for that one drunkard night so long ago, he had never shown any interest in her. Even after that night, he had been cold and distant, as if nothing had passed between them. After things had ended with Tamaki, she had tried to reach out to Kyouya, but he always seemed so busy and she felt like she was just a bother to him. So she had chosen to stop pestering him anymore. Maybe there had been some feelings, but she had never had the opportunity to explore them.

However, when Haruhi saw Kyouya at the reunion meeting, she had felt something she couldn't identify. It was a need or a lust that she had felt for this man before so long ago. And after than night of amazing passion, she had felt like he owned her. But reality had come crashing down on her the next morning when she realized that Kyouya would never give up profits to pursue a relationship that was just in its infancy. And above all, she did not want to jeopardize their friendship.

As she turned the corner, she stopped running. Taking a deep breath, she steadied herself. Once again she found herself reaching for her neck imaging a pair of lips on them. Shaking her head, she walked on. There was too much at stake for both of them to even think about a relationship.

* * *

><p>The weeks to the wedding flew by. It was one party after another and Haruhi couldn't even remember what the occasion was. There was a party for employees who weren't invited to the actual wedding. A bachelor party where clients were invited. This was just another expensive party with cigars and whiskey. Then the real bachelor party with friends. A pre-rehearsal dinner, the real rehearsal dinner, and so on. Haruhi somehow found herself invited to all of them, even though she wasn't a guy or part of the wedding party. Tamaki had asked, but she knew it was just a courtesy. Ex's in the wedding would just not look right. So she had politely declined. All the old hosts were part of the wedding, and she saw more of Kyouya than she thought she would.<p>

It must have been the third party that week and this one was at the hippest club in town. In usual Tamaki grandeur, he had bought out the private balcony to entertain his friends. Today's theme, for it wouldn't be Tamaki if there wasn't a theme involved, was beach party. Everybody was in their bathing suits. Most of the women were adorning bikinis that barely covered anything. It was loud and dark and anybody who was anybody in the social scene was there. This was not what Haruhi would consider her type of party, but for once, she felt like letting loose. Throughout college, she had focused exclusively on studying and some minor school based activities. Dancing in a crowded club had not been on her priority list. But Tamaki's fiancé Celine had dragged her to the dance floor and she found herself shaking her hips to the gyrating beat of the latest pop music. The Suzuki twins were also there and the girls were jumping around the dance floor in their tiny bikinis, except Haruhi of course, who chose to wear an inexpensive surfer shorts and tankini that she had brought back from America that said "Old Navy" on them. A far cry from the Hitachiin brand most women were wearing.

The dance floor was getting crowded and Haruhi felt like she was being pushed around like a can of sardines. Suddenly she heard one of Celine's friend let out a shriek as she grabbed her biniki top that had come undone before she flashed the crowd. Behind her stood some guys laughing and it only took Haruhi a second to realize that the biniki top had not come undone by accident. Pushing through the crowd she shoved the guys. "You apologize right now." She was screaming at them over the music. At this the guys just laughed at her.

"Where did you get that costume?" One of them sneered. "Must have been at the flea market."

"No, I think Good Will. Ha ha."

"Get lost. We're not interested in the homely type."

Haruhi was fuming. She pushed the guys harder this time yelling, "You apologize right now or I'll make you sorry."

One of the guys stepped forward looking very pissed and shoved Haruhi pretty hard. She felt herself tumbling across the dance floor and would most likely would have handed on her butt had not she been stopped by a tall lean chest. Turning around, she looked up to see a very angry pair of onyx eyes staring across the dance floor at the guy who had pushed Haruhi.

"Apologize to the lady or…"

The one who had pushed Haruhi interrupted Kyouya before he could finish his sentence, "or what? Do you even know who I am?"

Kyouya obviously didn't care because next thing the asshole knew, a hard fist landed on his face clearly breaking his nose as a stream of blood started pouring down from it. By this time, the bouncers had arrived and they quickly removed the drunken guys from the dance floor.

"I really could have handled myself you know." Haruhi hated feeling weak and being reminded that there was still a lot she couldn't do because of her gender.

"I never said you couldn't. But I'm not going to sit around and watch a couple of young punks spoil my friend's party."

Haruhi was surprised he didn't want to lecture her about taking risks. The last time something like this had happened, he had tried to teach her a lesson and remind her that gender mattered. Instead he just turned around and tried to walk away. If not for the gaggle of screaming women swarming around him and cooing over his heroic deed, he would have been able to leave the dance floor. Instead they were begging him to dance with them, pushing each other to get a dance with him. Haruhi could see him pull out his host smile and oblige the women vying for his attention. Two more rocking songs later the DJ suddenly put on a slow song. Tamaki jumped out of nowhere, grabbing his fiancé, started slow dancing across the dance floor. The gaggle of women around Kyouya was pushing each other to try to get this dance. Others without partners were walking off the dance floor, Haruhi being one of them. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. "A dance?" whispered Kyouya in her ear. "Just to save me from these crazy fan girls."

Haruhi turned around and was quickly pulled into Kyouya's arm as he elegantly twirled her across the dance floor away from the pouting fan-girls. "Thanks," said Kyouya after all the unhappy fan-girls left the dance floor. "I really didn't want to have to dance with all of them."

Haruhi just smiled. It was about all she could do. This was too close for comfort. Kyouya had pulled her into his bare chest and his hand was holding her back similar to the way he had done that night when they had waltzed across her apartment floor. They finished dancing the song in silence and as soon as it was done, Haruhi quickly slipped out of his arms and through the crowd away from this man that was driving her insane. For the rest of the evening, she made a point to avoid the dance floor.

* * *

><p>It was the week before the wedding and once again Tamaki was throwing another party. Luckily this was a garden brunch near the beach. It had been a type of co-ed wedding shower with mostly Celine's family and friends although Tamaki had also invited some of his closest friends. The party was filled with some of the most fashionable men and women of France and the finest champagne. The overindulgence in the past few weeks had just been too much for Haruhi. She felt like she had not had a minute to herself. Between work and Tamaki's parties, she hadn't even had a minute to enjoy her morning newspaper.<p>

She was seated between Hikaru and Mori at a table designated for the former hosts and their guests. Surprisingly, Honey had brought the same date to the last few events. She was a school teacher he had met at a bakery. Although not as stunning looking as his past dates, she was fairly pretty and very sweet. "Sweeter than cake," Honey had remarked and that was quiet a compliment coming from him. Haruhi hoped this one was serious and not another one of his flings since she really liked this girl. She also came from money but had chosen to take up a much humbler profession of teaching.

The Suzuki twins were also there although both Hikaru and Kaoru were parading them around, introducing them to everybody. As usual Honey and his date took off to the dessert table. Mori had come by himself as usual but Haruhi had noticed a certain bar tender at each event that he had spent a lot of time talking with. Suddenly Mori stood up and walked to the bar. He did not return. Haruhi had to smile to herself as she saw Mori talking, or more like listening, as the handsome man behind the bar talked to Mori.

Haruhi found herself alone at the table with non other then the shadow king himself. She felt things had smoothed out between them and things were back to normal.

"I hope Mori will admit to himself what seems to be obvious to everybody else soon." Haruhi said looking at Mori standing at the bar talking to his favorite bartender.

"He already has, he just doesn't make a point parading his feelings around for everybody's amusement," said Kyouya with an unassuming tone in his voice.

"All these parties are tiring me out. Tamaki and all his over the top craziness. I feel like we are back at Ouran doing another cosplay. And work has been busy. I love my job, but sometimes it's just so frustrating knowing that these people treat the environment like it's their own personal toy. I just wish I could get away for a few minutes for some peace and quiet." Haruhi signed. She really was mentally exhausted.

"If you like, there's a little path behind the main restaurant that leads to the beach. It's private property so nobody will be there right now. You can find some peace and quiet back there if you want to take a walk."

"That really sounds wonderful." Haruhi stood up. "You don't mind leaving the party for a while do you?"

Kyouya was surprised. When he suggested the walk, he thought she would have gone by herself, but it seemed she expected him to go with her. "Not at all Haruhi. It would actually be nice to get away from all this for a while." Kyouya lead the way to the little path behind the restaurant. It was quiet and beautiful. Haruhi had always enjoyed the beach. She took off her shoes and rolled up her pants before stepping into the sand. It felt good between her toes.

They walked silently towards the water. When they reached the edge of the sandy shore where the water began, Haruhi stood there for a few minutes with her eyes closed inhaling the sea air. The cold water washed against her feet and for a few moments she forgot about all her worries.

"It's always the simple things in life, the ones that you often take for granted, that are the most wonderful."

Haruhi was shocked by that statement coming from the man who she believed always valued profit above all other aspects in life. He was looking out into the ocean with a distant look on his face. She so wanted to reach up and touch his face, but knew that would be completely inappropriate.

They both continued to stand there in silence until Kyouya remarked, "we should be getting back before they think we left." Slowly they made their way back to the party. By that time, the twins and Honey had come back to the table although Mori was still gone.

"Haruhi, when do we get to meet Derek. I thought he would have been here for all of Tamaki's parties." Honey questioned Haruhi.

"Why does everybody keep asking about Derek?" Haruhi snapped at him suddenly. "Does a woman always have to be paired with a guy! I mean I thought I was here to celebrate my friend's nuptials. Not advertise that I have a man."

The table was silent. Nobody had seen Haruhi get so mad in a long time. Nobody brought up Derek again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The wedding day finally arrived. It was the wedding of the decade to rival even Kate and William's royal wedding. Tamaki did not spare any expense. The gown Celine was wearing probably cost more than Haruhi's entire year's pay. There were paparazzi everywhere. Haruhi just wanted to get away from it all. Seeing all of this just reminded her why she and Tamaki had broken up. They just wanted different things in life.

The reception was in an old manor that was absolutely beautiful. But there must have been a thousand people there. Searching for a quiet place, Haruhi made her way to an upstairs balcony. From here, she would still see the party, but not be surrounding by it. She leaned over the balcony railings to see all the beautiful people below that were having a merry time.

"Trying to find a place to breath?" A voice from behind her startled her. Turning around, she found Kyouya leaning up against the wall with his hands in his pocket. He had looked so handsome standing next to Tamaki at the wedding ceremony. Now he stood looking dejected and tired. He must have been standing there before Haruhi had arrived.

"Yeah. But what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be with your date?"

"I came alone."

"Oh. Where's you fiancé? You should be brining her to events like this."

"You're one to talk. Where's Derek, this great boyfriend of yours you keep talking about?"

"I do not keep talking about him!" retorted Haruhi. "And if you should know, he's not my boyfriend."

"What!"

"We both decided to end things when I came back to Japan. There was no point in continuing the relationship. I was never going back to the US and he was never going to move to Japan."

"But you told us you guys were together!" Kyouya's voice was getting louder and he was visibly angry now.

"No, you guys assumed we were still together. I didn't see the point in correcting your assumptions." Haruhi was starting to raise her voice too now. "I didn't want to deal with all the 'oh, poor Haruhi doesn't have anybody, we need to find her somebody.' I would bet you Honey and Kaoru would have been all over me trying to set me up with somebody for tonight. In the US, at 25, I would have been young to be settling down. But here, I'm getting over the hill. Why is it that women are supposed to be married off and settled down before 25. I just can't deal with all the bullshit I have to deal with because I'm a woman with ambitions." Haruhi turned around and started to stomp off. She was fuming. But suddenly she felt a pair of hands grab her by the shoulders and flip her around roughly.

"You let me believe you were in love with another man this whole time. After...even after what we shared...how could you!" There was a fire in his eyes and he was holding Haruhi by the shoulder and shaking her roughly. Haruhi had never seen him like this and for the first time ever, she actually felt afraid of him. But she was never one to back away.

"And what is it to you," she shouted back. "You are about to get married to somebody else! What does it matter if I'm single or not!"

"Did you really think I could marry somebody I didn't even love after being with you? I broke things off with Saiko the very next morning. Luckily she was more than happy breaking the engagement since apparently the marriage had been her father's idea. We just decided not to make it public as our companies were merging and stock holders would have panicked unnecessarily. If you hadn't given me that bullshit about you and Derek, I would have explained all of this to you that day in the cafe."

"There's no point arguing this Kyouya. We have made a mess of things. I made a mess of things with Tamaki and it cost me his friendship for a long time. It's taken this long to bring the host club together as friends again, I can't jeopardize everybody's friendship over a possibility of what may happen with us. I value your friendship too much to risk it. We really should stop this before emotions get involved."

They stood silently for a moment just looking at each other, not knowing what to say next. Suddenly the loud laughter of the Suzuki twins could be heard coming down the hallway. Haruhi turned around to see them skipping towards her.

"Haruhi, thank goodness we found you. Com'on. Celine is about to throw the bouquet. If you catch it, I'll take a picture of it and send it to your man," giggled the girls as they dragged Haruhi away. "But you'll have some competition in us girls. We are planning to catch that thing." She tried to protest and turned back towards Kyouya, but he was gone.

For the rest of the evening, Haruhi tried to find him again, but in the crowd of a thousand people, he was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p>Haruhi stepped out of the twin's limo, waving good bye to the pair of twins and walked towards her apartment building. She was tired. She couldn't understand why women would want to put themselves through the pain of wearing heels. <em>Damn that Hikaru for making me wear these contraptions. This must just be another way for men to keep women submissive because they sure as hell couldn't do much with them on. <em>As she entered the apartment building, she bent down to pull off the strappy shoes that felt like they were cutting into her feet.

As she pulled the shoes of and looked towards her apartment front door, she saw the most unexpected sight that made her heart skip a beat. There, in front of her apartment was standing Kyouya. He was still in his tux, but lacked his usual cool and polished look. His tie had been loosen and his hair looked disheveled like he had combed his fingers though it one too many times. He looked at Haruhi with an emotionless face, hiding behind those glasses.

Haruhi walked up to him with her natural smile, "Want to come in for some tea, and this time I really am only talking about tea. I bought some 'commoner' green tea, hope you are OK with that."

Kyouya gave her a sad smile and stepped aside from her door to let her open it. She fumbled through her purse looking for her key. _Damn Kauro, why did I let him put this dress on me that has no pockets. I can never find anything in this stupid purse._

Pulling out the keys, she tried to get it into her door. But just as before, she felt his presence right behind her, his warm breath that smelled like the oaky Merlot they had drank earlier tickling her neck. Before she knew it, he had turned her around and was pressing her up against the door. However, unlike last time, he was very gentle, almost like a caress. Haruhi could feel every piece of her body that was in contact with his. It was like fire was coursing through him into her. She wanted him to stop. She wanted him to lift up her dress and fuck her right there. Her mind was flooded with emotions and desire which she didn't know how to handle. He was looking into her eyes and she felt naked as if he could see right through her.

They stayed like that for what seemed an eternity although it was probably just a minute. He had not spoken a single word this whole time. Slowly, his hand moved down the side of her arm that wasn't clutching the apartment keys. It was barely a touch, but still, it sent shivers down her spine. As he found her hand, he laced his fingers with hers and brought it up slowly towards his lips.

"Haruhi," his voice was soft and calming, "It's too late to not get emotions involved. Our friendship has already been impacted by this." He softly kissed the back of her hand. "You see, I'm head over heels in love with you."

As those words echoed in Haruhi's head, her jaw dropped as she let go of the keys she had been clutching in her hands. Effortlessly, Kyouya grabbed the falling keys out of Haruhi's hands. Leaning into the surprised woman, he kissed her ever so tenderly on her lips savoring the taste that he had grown addicted to. He could feel her lips against his, soft and smooth like nothing else he had ever experienced. Just the privilege of kissing them was worth the entire Ootori fortune. He wanted her so badly. He wanted to make love to her all night long and wake up cuddled against her naked body in the morning. He was willing to risk anything and everything for it.

"I want you Haruhi," he whispered into her ear as he skillfully inserted the keys into her door and slowly opened the door, never opening any space between their bodies. He slide them both to the other side of the door and as he slowly closed the door he moved his lips down her jaw line and started placing tender kisses along her neck. "And I'm willing to jeopardize this friendship to see this relationship through. I'm a rich bastard that's used to getting what he wants and I want you." More soft kisses down her collar bone. "Haruhi, I've waited too long, please don't make me wait any longer." There was almost a pleading in his voice that most would not have even noticed. But Haruhi always could see through that wall he put up against the rest of the world. He was nervous.

Suddenly he flipped them around with his back to the door. Throwing the keys on a nearby table, he slipped his arms around her back and pulled her even closer. It was almost like he was afraid that if he didn't hold her close enough, he would lose her. All this time Haruhi hasn't responded to any of his actions, but she hadn't pushed him away either. She looked up into his face. Wiggling her arms out of his death grip like embrace, she reached up and slowly removed his glasses. Looking into his eyes, she tilted her head slightly and gave him a coy smile. "Do I really have a choice when an Ootori decides he wants something?"

Kyouya smirked, "No, when you have an Ootori's heart, you have his mind and balls…" With that he pressed himself into her. Haruhi could feel his arousal hardening against her, "…forever." And that final word made her weak in the knees. If Kyouya wasn't holding her, she was sure she would have fallen down. She felt his lips crashing down on her again and this time she kissed him back with just as much fervor. Her fingers were grabbing onto his hair and he could feel her breasts pressed against his chest. Just feeling her body next to his was heavenly. His hands were already unzipping her dress when she pushed his arms away. Kyouya gave her a questioning look until she grabbed his hand and quickly lead him to her bedroom.

"Kyouya, if you are going to be with me…"

"There's no if's about it."

"OK, since we are going to be together," Haruhi pushed him onto the bed and straddled him. Kissing him open mouthed as she rammed her tongue into his mouth for a breath taking kiss. "You should get used to some things." She slowly started pulling at his tie and pulling it off. "I'm not the lay back and let your man do whatever he wants type of gal."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with that last time," Kyouya smirked.

"Yeah, but you see, that goes both ways."

Before Kyouya could find a witty response, Haruhi had tied his hands with his own tie to the bed post.

"Ootori Kyouya, for the first time in your life, prepare to give up control because I'm taking you on one unforgettable rollercoaster ride." As Haruhi smirked at Kyouya, he just looked up at her like a deer caught in the headlights. One thing was for sure, this relationship would never be boring.

THE END

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed. Sorry about the typos. I rush to get each new chapter up so don't do a good job checking my work. Let me know what you think. As I said at the beginning, I am studying to be a sexologist. Feel free to message me with any questions.<p> 


End file.
